


if you wanted me the way i wanted you

by Authors_Restraint



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, follow me down to hell guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: in the dreams, she's free to love him
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	if you wanted me the way i wanted you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarotJoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotJoie/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

> Hi guys!
> 
> Okay so this is an excerpt from another long one shot that I'm working on right now but this part was no longer working within that fic bc I've revamped it but I loved this part so I thought what the hell?
> 
> Why not post it separately bc I love it.
> 
> Anyway, for my queen bitch Tarot who inspired me and listened to me rant so much over the original thing, and for Amy bc I love her, and i promised to tag her when i finally got this done.
> 
> I guess part can count for that. Eh anyway, this is my first modern au Jonsa and yes we're going hard on the actual incest.
> 
> If that bothers you, you can nope out now. Or if you wanna hc that they're actually cousins and don't know it you can do that too, makes no difference to me.
> 
> I just wanted to write shameless incest angst so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy my loves!
> 
> PS: shout out to a certain someone Tarot had to listen to me thirst and fret over and who is most certainly partially my inspiration for this and the longer fic that will be coming in due time lmao.

They go back to their previous dynamic and they're all the better for it. Well, at least the part where they were distant with each other is better for it.

The part where almost every night Sansa's going to bed with her panties  _ soaked _ ? Maybe not so much.

And would it that that'd be the only new inconvenience. 

_ Nooo _ , she has to have  _ dreams _ now too.

In the dreams they can do whatever they want. In the dreams, they're not brother and sister and she can act out every depraved fantasy of Jon that she has.

In the dreams he sneaks up behind her and fingers her cunt right there against the kitchen counter. In the dreams, he drops to his knees and eats her pussy to within an inch of her life. In the dreams she sucks his cock so good he never even  _ fathoms _ looking at another woman.

In the dreams, when people accidentally call them boyfriend and girlfriend, they don't have to correct them and they can simply smile and share a kiss.

In the dreams, she's free to love him.

It only takes a month more before the unresolved tension starts to get to Sansa. She's moody, terse, and on more than one occasion gets bitchy with Jon.

It's his own fault. And hers too for thinking that they could be as tactile as they were, which left her so aroused and  _ needy _ , and still be okay and  _ platonic _ .

She knows better now. 

It's funny. A month ago she never would've entertained the thought of Jon wanting her but that's changed really quickly after analyzing the facts.

And boy, what a list of facts it is. 

The thing is, she hadn't really dared to think about it because Jon is way too good to want his little sister the way she wants him. But maybe he's not as good and pure as she's thought him to be?

Because at the end of the day, while his motives for having her move in with him might've stemmed from big brother instinct, his motives for kissing her the way he does, hugging her the way he does, holding her the way he does, and  _ talking _ to her the way he does, isn't.

Sansa admits that she'd laughed herself silly when she'd figured it out. And of course that negative voice in the back of her head sneered that she was dumb and stupid for thinking a good person like Jon would ever want her.

But as her therapist had told her all those years ago, the more she shuts the voice down, the less power it has over her.

All this time she'd been thinking she was alone in her feelings, all this time she'd fake smiled, and cried tears into her pillow,  _ all this time _ ...

Gods, the one man who can reduce her to such an emotional mess and of course it has to be her half-brother.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm running the risk of not locking this fic bc that fucking app got taken down.


End file.
